


Gotta Blast

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Male-Female Friendship, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walk Into A Bar, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Modern AU) After a long day, Lance and Pidge decide to relax and have drinks together. It's a really nice night, but Lance ends it on a classic-Lance note. Pidge is amused--but they still love him, even if he is an idiot.Oneshot/drabble





	Gotta Blast

The two of them made an unlikely pair, honestly.The last thing either of them wanted to do was end their friendship because of some stupid romance that hadn’t worked out. On the contrary though, this tonight had been really fun. Pidge was sad it was coming to a close. 

Finally though, they’d finished their drinks and the little bit of food they’d ordered too. They both had work to do in the morning, and it was already late. So Lance stood up from the bar. 

“Oh man. Pidge, tonight was awesome. I have to go though. I’ll call you in the morning though, okay?” He grinned at them charmingly, but Pidge had been around him for too long to just fall for it. At least not immediately. 

“Wait! Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

“Uh…” Lance stared at them blankly, before he quickly leaned down and kissed their cheek. When he pulled back, he had that same stupid happy grin on his face. “Bye Pidge! I’ll call you first thing in the morning~!”

“Wait no I meant pay your half of the bill, idiot--” But it was too late, Lance had already escaped. They hadn’t ordered that much though so it wasn’t too expensive, and honestly Pidge didn’t mind. They just chuckled and shook their head...and maybe blushed a little bit too. Just a little bit, though. 


End file.
